Clark Kent (Earth-2899)
History Superman is one of the most powerful beings on planet Earth, being an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Origin The planet Krypton was on the brink of destruction, married scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van built a rocket they could use to save their unborn son Kal-El in his gestation chamber. Wanting him to reclaim the fullness in life denied him by the sterility of Kryptonian culture, his parents sent him to Earth, where exposure to the yellow sunlight would charge his cells into living solar batteries and gift him with incredible powers. Upon landing, the child was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. The kindly couple decided they would adopt and raise him, naming him Clark Kent. Clark's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability manifesting at an early age. Shortly after high school he pursued his education at Metropolis University, at the age of 18, while seeking out a living to put himself through school. One day in public ran into former classmates that used to bully him. They convinced Clark to come with them to an alley where no one was at. They thought it would be fun to now bully Clark as an adult, but this time the situation was different. Clark was an adult and no one could tell him what to do, and all his anger he has been holding in for years took control of him. He punched all three of the boys that were bullying him, making them fly across the alley and into the wall, knocking them unconscious. After returning home, and having a discussion with his parents about his powers, his parents finally showed him the rocket he arrived in and his foreign heritage to their son, leading Clark to the decision that he would become a hero in secret and use his powers to give the world hope for a better life for everybody. When inside his rocket, Clark saw the symbol of what humans would know as "S". He touched it and upon contact, centuries of knowledge is implanted in his brain. From the knowledge Clark had learned, he figured out "S", was a symbol of Hope on Krypton. Since Clark's plan was to bring hope to the world, he thought "S" would be the perfect symbol to put on his costume. His father created a costume based on Kryptonian under armor. Clark used his knowledge of Kryptonian technology to create a belt that would suppress the amount of solar energy he can absorb, that way he would be able to fight human enemies without destroying their body. Upon his first time Clark went to go do a heroic deed, it was saving people from a burning building, caused by a pyromaniac. Seeing the amazing feats that he did, the citizens saw Clark as a super man. Then they noticed the "S" on his chest and gave him the title Superman. Personality Clark is a very mannerable man, and is quite a gentleman. He is very sociable and enjoys helping people, often doing favors for strangers. But under this nice personality, is a core filled with anger and sorrow created from the negative events in his history. Because the events of his bullying, he often has an extreme temper, that will cause him to be very violent, but he will never murder again. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically defeating Thanos in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun with the aid of Thor while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that at minimum would require quintillions of tons of force), and having the strength necessary to shatter planets with individual blows. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to solar radiation can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. * Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Superman utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Superman's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed, withstanding the impact of an exploding star, and enduring an explosion equal to 50 supernovas while already significantly weakened by red sunlight. Clark's invulnerability is so advanced, that he, like Thor and Wonder Woman, can withstand several impacts and blows from the Hulk which would instantly kill any other opponent. *'Longevity': Superman can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. *'Flight': Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. He once traveled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning he is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light. *'Superhuman Speed': He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on a planet, Superman can fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. *'Superhuman Hearing': Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *'Super Smell': On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *'Heat Vision' Self-Sustenance': He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected.' *'Healing Factor': Superman has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. *'Super-Breath': Superman can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. * Heat Vision: Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. * Super Vision: Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. * Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. * Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Superman has been trained in boxing by Captain America, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. *'Genius-Level Intellect': He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will': Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. *'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. *'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation': Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. *'Journalism': Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by his wife Lois Lane. *'Leadership': Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He served as the primus inter pares of the Justice League before the team discovered Captain America. After doing so, Clark immediatly passed his mantle to Steve after deeming him more suitable for the job of commanding. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Kryptonians of Earth-2899